


At The Art Gallery

by AceOnIce



Series: Painted Bodies [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus has a surprise in store for Alec when they attend his art gallery.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Painted Bodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	At The Art Gallery

Magnus is a mess the night the student art showcase rolls around. He spends hours in the bathroom getting ready. He washes, shaves, applies makeup, moisturizes- all of it. 

He’s re-adjusting his sleeves for the umpteenth time, attempting to get the cufflinks to sit _just right_ when he hears his front door open. He double checks his makeup, ensuring that nothing has smudged. He runs his fingers over his hair one more time where it falls gently over his forehead, devoid of product, as he hears Alec calling out for him. 

“One moment!” Magnus shouts back, taking in a deep breath and attempting to steady his nerves before leaving the bathroom. He checks that he has everything he needs and then meets Alec in the living room. 

Alec is dressed up, wearing a button-down, a dark tie, and slacks. They fit perfectly and Magus is certain Isabelle bought them for him. He’s wearing a single survival bracelet that Magnus had given him on his last birthday. He looks perfect. 

“Hey,” Alec pulls him in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “You look amazing.” 

“I could say the same about you,” Magnus responds, brushing his fingers down the tie Alec is wearing. 

“Are all the artists dressing this nice?” Alec asks, tugging lightly at the lapel of Magnus’ suit jacket. He’s wearing his nicest suit, bought only a month ago. The jacket, waistcoat and slacks are a plain black, but he’s added a splash of color in his red button-up. His nails are painted a dark red to match and his makeup is a combination of reds and blacks. 

Magnus steals a real kiss before answering, “It’s a formal event Alexander.” 

“I didn’t realize formal meant suits,” Alec mumbles as Magnus ushers him out the door. “Am I dressed up enough?” 

“You look wonderful. Although,” Magnus pauses and turns to roll Alec’s sleeves down his arms. He hates to hide Alec's delectable forearms, but he’ll fit in better this way. “Perfect.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, but threads his fingers through Magnus’. “Let’s go, I want to see your art on the walls.” 

Magnus knew Alec had been unsure at first, when he’d come to the realization that as Magnus' canvas, it was photos of his body that would make up Magnus' section. His face wasn't visible in any of the pictures Magnus had chosen, but Alec was wary of seeing himself on the walls of an art gallery. Of course he had agreed to come anyways because he knew how much the night meant to Magnus. 

The gallery is already filled with artists and admirers alike when they arrive. Alec pays them little attention, scanning the walls. “Where’s yours?” 

“In the other room.” He’s eager to show Alec his work, but first he takes the time to find Clary and greet her. She’s standing near her own gorgeous paintings, wearing a stunning purple dress. 

“You look wonderful Biscuit.” 

“Magnus!” She wraps her arms around him before giving Alec the same treatment, despite the way he stiffens when she hugs him. “Alec!” 

Alec visibly relaxes when Clary steps back, but he makes a point to nod at her artwork. “This is great.” 

“Thanks! That one took me forever! I didn’t see Izzy for days- I was at the studio whenever I wasn’t working. I think I have paint permanently stained on my arms.” 

“Is Izzy here?” Alec asks, perking up at the mention of his sister and Clary’s girlfriend. 

“She’s on her way. I saw Magnus’ art by the way, it looks amazing. I can’t believe you let him paint on you. You're going to love seeing it up on the wall!” 

Alec shifts, clutching Magnus’ hand tighter. Magnus runs his thumb over Alec’s knuckles in response. “We’re going to look at some more of the art.” 

“Okay! Let me know when you’re going to your paintings. I want to see them with you.” 

Magnus pulls Alec away before Clary can give him any more clues. Alec raises an eyebrow at him, “Is she acting weirder than usual?” 

“She’s probably just nervous,” Magnus waves off his concerns. “Here, look at this piece.” It’s an interesting clay pot with intricate symbols covering it and it’s enough of a distraction from Clary’s odd behavior that is threatening to ruin Magnus' surprise.

Isabelle finds them when she arrives, Clary at her side. Alec is happy to see his sister, greets her with a genuine hug, but when he falls back, he gives Magnus’ hand an impatient tug. “Do I get to see your art now?” 

“Of course. But there’s a surprise,” Magnus says, somewhat cryptically as he reaches to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek before pulling a long piece of satin from his jacket pocket. 

Alec’s eyebrows shoot up. “A blindfold? Really?” 

“I knew they were kinky,” Magnus hears Clary tell Isabelle. 

He ignores them, focussing on his boyfriend. “Please?” 

Alec frowns, but takes the blindfold. “Are you sure this is necessary? I’ve already seen the paintings. I _wore_ the paintings.” 

“I added an important detail to one of them. Trust me?”

“You know I do,” Alec says, making Magnus’ heart expand at his simple declaration. He reaches to tie the blindfold around his eyes before crossing his arms. “Happy?” 

Isabelle steps in front of him, waving a hand in front of his covered eyes though Magnus trusts his boyfriend to have secured it properly. When he doesn’t react, Isabelle nods. 

Magnus takes Alec’s hand, placing his other hand on Alec’s shoulder to carefully guide him through the crowd and into the second room. He leads Alec to the wall where his photographs adorn a small portion of the wall. 

He releases Alec’s hand and shoulder before moving behind Alec to tug the blindfold away. 

Alec blinks at the artwork, clearly confused because he’s already seen the pieces. Magnus stays behind him, but he sees the minute Alec tenses. The moment he notices the title and description of the picture in the center. 

_Marry Me?_

_Real-life angel, muse, and future husband of the artist- i_ _f he says yes._

He watches Alec turn, sees the look of stunned happiness when he finds Magnus kneeling behind him, two rings in the palm of his hand. 

Alec drops to his knees, reaching for Magnus’ other arm as though he needs something to cling to, something to ground him. 

Magnus sinks into the grip of Alec’s hand around his forearm. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Will you be my muse for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?” 

“Only if you marry me too.” Alec’s voice is more of a whisper, but he’s shining. He releases Magnus’ arm to pick up one of the rings and Magnus lets him slide it onto his finger before he takes the other ring and returns the favor. They fit perfectly. 

They collapse into each other, kissing softly on the floor of the art-gallery. They’re surrounded by artists and art lovers, total strangers. Isabelle is videoing the whole thing while Clary takes dozens of photos. But it’s all distant noise to Magnus. He can only think of Alec’s skin under his, Alec’s lips moving against his, the smell of Alec’s cologne, the sound of his breathing. 

When they part, Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', threading their left hands together so their rings touch. His voice cracks when he says, “This was perfect.” 

“I love you.” 

Alec’s smile is soft and pure and only for Magnus. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more works in this series, but they may not happen in order. I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
